Sunsets
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Eu sempre amei assistir o sol se por e nunca soube o porquê. Sabe, Sasuke kun, assistir um pôr do sol com você sempre foi um dos meus sonhos". [TRADUCAO CHIBIABI]


_"Eu sempre amei assistir o sol se por e nunca soube o porquê. Sabe, Sasuke-kun, assistir um pôr-do-sol com você sempre foi um dos meus sonhos"._

Tradução da fanfic SUNSETS, da CHIBI-ABI

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

**SUNSETS **

O time sete havia acabado de finalizar o seu treino rotineiro, quando como sempre, Sasuke se separou do grupo e começou a afastar-se com a intenção de continuar treinando um pouco mais.

Ele interrompeu sua caminhada quando ouviu um de seus companheiros de equipe chamá-lo pelo nome, fazendo-o girar o corpo em sua direção e perguntar:

"_**-O que você quer?"**_

"**_-Ela quer falar com você. Não recuse desta vez, Sasuke-teme, ou eu te mato"_**.A voz carregada de hostilidade de Naruto fora o suficiente para convencê-lo que havia acontecido alguma coisa séria.

Após fitar o shinobi loiro por algum tempo, optou por apaziguar a ira aparentemente injustificada do seu companheiro de equipe, o jovem Uchiha começou a caminhar rumo à colina, onde a encontrou sentada embaixo de uma árvore.

Sakura elevou o olhar para ele e sorriu, como ela sempre sorria, para ele, seu outro companheiro de time e até mesmo para o seu professor.

"_É um hábito dela"_, pensou.

Talvez.

"**_-Você se importa?". _**Ainda sorridente, a jovem de cabelos rosados pediu a ele que se sentasse junto dela.

Ele concordou em sentar-se, assentindo com a cabeça. Sasuke estava começando a se sentir incomodado com a sensação de algo que vinha dentro lhe dizia insistentemente que não deveria recusar nenhum dos pedidos que ela porventura o fizesse naquele dia.

Como é que se chamava aquilo mesmo?

Ah sim, aquilo era a voz de sua consciência.

Sakura voltou sua atenção para outro lugar, sendo acompanhada por ele que passou a focar sua atenção na direção na qual os orbes esmeralda haviam-se fixado, bem à frente deles: um lugar bem à frente deles, a praia.

"**_-Sabe, Sasuke-kun, eu amo a praia",_** murmurou.

Sasuke não entendia a razão pela qual ela tinha que murmurar, limitando-se a observá-la em silêncio quando ela tossiu de leve para depois voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer:

"_**-O sol está quase se pondo. Foi por isso que eu chamei você até aqui".**_

"**_-hm"._** Essa foi a única resposta que lhe veio à mente. Sasuke observou-a assentir com a cabeça, como se tivesse compreendido algo. Ele não sabia o que exatamente ela havia compreendido – mas ele tinha a sensação que havia algo estranho no sorriso dela neste dia, algo que ele ainda não havia conseguido identificar.

"-**_Sabe, o treino de hoje não foi realmente um treino para mim. Na verdade, eu disse ao Kakashi-sensei que eu estava um pouco desgastada por ter treinado com a Godaime por toda a semana e então pedi a ele que nos deixasse juntos para que pudéssemos nos divertir um pouco", _**disse sorrindo docemente.

"_Então, essa foi a razão pela qual viemos até a praia ao invés dos campos de treinamento"_ Sasuke concluiu, ainda tentando montar o complexo quebra cabeças apresentado até ali.

"**_-Aa."_** Respondeu de forma automática novamente, assistindo-a esboçar um novo sorriso. Não, desta vez era mais que um simples sorriso, era um sorriso ainda mais bonito, mas ainda assim com aquela incomoda sensação de ser diferente, como se ela estivesse escondendo algo dele.

"_**-Desculpe-me se eu fiz vocês desperdiçarem o seu tempo, mas, sabe, eu acho que não poderia sobreviver muito tempo se não pudesse vê-los com tanta freqüência".**_

Sakura deu uma pequena gargalhada, surpreendendo Sasuke que, impressionado, notara que ela estava conseguindo desenvolver a conversa sozinha, tentando ignorar o fato que ela havia acabado de dizer algo no mínimo muito estranho.

Ela moveu o rosto para a lateral, fazendo com que os olhos cor de jade encontrassem Naruto e Kakashi, que ainda estavam esperando pacientemente por eles.

"**_-Por que eles estão esperando por você?", _**Sasuke sentiu-se impelido a perguntar, um pouco curioso.

"**_-Oh, eu esqueci de contar-lhe, Sasuke-kun. Nós moramos juntos agora_**.", respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente.

O som das ondas começava a deixar o Uchiha sonolento, mas ele foi desperto de súbito quando ela soltou uma pequena exclamação e apontou na direção da praia.

"**_-Olhe Sasuke-kun, o sol está se pondo"_**.

E então, eles permaneceram ali, sentados para presenciarem juntos o primeiro pôr-do-sol desde que haviam se conhecido, o que fez Sakura sorrir nostalgicamente e murmurar:

"-**_Eu sempre amei assistir o pôr-do-sol e nunca soube o porquê. Sabe, Sasuke-kun, assistir o pôr-do-sol com você sempre foi um dos meus sonhos. Agora eu posso dizer com certeza que eu morrerei feliz". _**Dito isso, Sakura passou a fitá-lo, enquanto ele a encarava chocado e com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada..

"_**-O que você quer dizer com isso? Seus sonhos são sem sentido, são inúteis".**_

A jovem Haruno não respondeu, apenas sorriu para em seguida assentir com a cabeça e murmurar:

"-**_Pode ser um sonho sem sentido para algumas pessoas, mas significa muito para mim. Eu apenas disse o que estou sentindo e estou muito agradecida por você ter assistido este pôr-do-sol comigo. Sabe, Sasuke-kun... Isto me fez muito, mas muito feliz mesmo"._**

Ele permaneceu sentado em silêncio, sem querer se pronunciar a respeito daquilo tudo novamente. Subitamente, o shinobi percebeu para aonde aquela toda situação estava caminhando, sendo retirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da tosse da kunoichi que voltou a sorrir de leve para em seguida voltar sua atenção para os últimos raios do sol que morriam no horizonte.

"_**-Alguma vez eu já te disse que eu te amava, Sasuke-kun?".**_

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, embora não quisesse resgatar tais memórias. Mas Sakura começou a recordar pelos dois, fazendo-os relembrar da época que eram apenas genins.

"_**-Oh, sim, eu já te disse! Quando nós tínhamos cerca de doze anos, não é? Foi um incidente engraçado. Engraçado, mas eu realmente fui sincera e queria que você soubesse que os meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram. Na verdade, eu acho que eu vou te amar até o dia que minha vida chegar ao fim.". **_

"**_-Eu realmente me sinto agradecida por ter conhecido vocês, rapazes. Em especial por ter conhecido você, Sasuke-kun", _**murmurou e surpreendendo-o, repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele, envolvendo uma de suas mãos com as dela, apertando-a de leve, sem perceber que o estava deixando desconfortável.

O primeiro impulso de Sasuke foi o de afastá-la dele, mas algo em sua mente continuava a dizer que ele não devia fazer isso.

Então, ela começou a tossir novamente, desta vez num acesso muito mais forte, para pouco tempo depois emudecer completamente, voltando lentamente a recostar a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

"**_-Sakura, não me diga que você esta chorando de nov…"_** Sasuke começou a ralhar com ela ao sentir algo molhado em seu braço, mas se deteve quando seus olhos focaram a cor rubra do líquido escarlate que lhe escorria pelo braço.

_**Sangue.**_

Kakashi e Naruto correram aflitos na direção deles, chamando por Sakura quando o quando o corpo dela começou a cair para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era amparada por Sasuke, que chocado, assistia o sangue que escorria por sua boca e às mãos retesadas sobre seu peito, demonstrando sua agonia.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Ela estava em coma.

Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke permaneceu junto dela, confuso, chocado, tomado pela raiva.

"**_-Porque ela não acorda? O que há de errado com ela?"._** Perguntou finalmente, voltando-se para Naruto, que apenas se limitou a voltar o rosto para o outro lado. Então o moreno olhou para o seu professor de cabelos prateados, que assim como o loiro, não lhe disse nada.

"**_-O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?",_** o Uchiha suspirou profundamente, encarando-os ainda mais enfurecido.

Memórias de Sakura dando um beijo carinhoso no nariz de Naruto há algumas horas atrás surgiram como um flash em sua cabeça – Naruto deveria ter pulado de alegria, mas ao invés disso, ele apenas retribuiu o carinho da garota com um sorriso triste. Ela também havia abraçado o professor pervertido deles, que por sua vez havia retribuído o abraço segurando-a com tanta força que parecia que ele não iria soltá-la nunca mais.

Não havia dúvidas que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele.

"**_-Ela está doente, Sasuke-teme_**" Naruto começou a responder.

"**_-Isso eu posso ver, dobe! Agora eu quero saber o porquê! Porque diabos ela não acorda e porque vocês estão escondendo isso de mim?"_** Sasuke perguntou rispidamente para Naruto, encarando-o com desprezo por ouvir uma resposta tão obvia.

"**_-Deixe que o Naruto continue e acalme-se, Sasuke",_** Kakashi disse, com o único olho exposto visivelmente cansado e fechado. Então, Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira próxima da cama de Sakura enquanto Naruto recomeçava a contar sua história.

"**_-Tudo começou há quatro anos atrás, Sasuke, quando você partiu". _**Naruto deixou seu olhar perde-se pela janela que se encontrava às costas de Sasuke e continuou: **_"Ela estava sentindo muitas dores… tudo começou com pequenas febres e coisas desse tipo, coisinhas que ninguém leva muito a sério. Mas quando os pais dela foram assassinados por ninjas da vila do som, Sakura teve o primeiro ataque realmente sério."._**

"**_-Ela teve um ataque leve quando você partiu,Sasuke, mas como ela ainda estava forte naquela época, ainda era possível que ela se recuperasse se não tivesse acontecido nada", _**Kakashi continuou, atento à expressão de sofrimento estampada no rosto de Naruto. **_"Mas a morte de seus pais causou muito mais dor que o coração de Sakura poderia suportar"._**

"_**-Ela teve um ataque do coração".**_

Sasuke permaneceu sentado, fitando a garota deitada frente a ele conectada a incontáveis tubos e pergaminhos, somente ouvindo Naruto continuar o relato.

"_**-Ela lutou arduamente e por muito tempo, chegando a ficar internada por dois meses seguidos. Nesta época eu estava treinando com o Ero-sennin e por isso não fiquei sabendo que ela estava tão doente, tomando conhecimento desse fato apenas no dia em que retornei a Konoha, há dois anos atrás."**_

"**_-Naquela época, eu achei que ela estava bem, por que ela ainda estava sorridente e cheia de energia, ainda que tivesse que ir ao hospital freqüentemente",_** Naruto disse, olhando Sasuke direto nos seus olhos. "**_Somente quando você voltou é que nós chegamos a pensar que ela poderia se recuperar completamente, já que suas idas ao hospital passaram a diminuir, nos fazendo pensar que tudo ficaria bem. Mas nós estávamos enganados"._**

Sasuke sacudiu sua cabeça, sentindo-se furioso com todas as pessoas presentes naquela sala ao redor dele, conscientes e inconscientes, encarando lentamente cada um deles, tanto Naruto quanto Kakashi.

"**_-Por que vocês não me contaram?", _**perguntou, com uma profunda mágoa estampada no olhar

"-**_Sakura não queria que nós lhe disséssemos, Sasuke. Ela não queria ser um estorvo para você novamente"._** Kakashi explicou.

"**_-Eu queria muito dizer o quanto você a estava matando, maltratando o coração dela enquanto continuava a rejeitá-la seguidamente nestes dois últimos anos! Ela me prometeu que melhoraria! Ela me prometeu isso!" _**Naruto balançou a cabeça inconformado, com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas.

O rapaz loiro segurou com força o cobertor branco que cobria o corpo da companheira de equipe, dizendo: **_"-Você me prometeu que melhoraria se eu o trouxesse de volta, Sakura-chan. Eu cumpri minha promessa… por favor.. Por favor, cumpra a sua"._**

Kakashi observava com tristeza a desolação de Naruto, enquanto Sasuke permanecia impassível – mas isso não significava que ele não se importava com a kunoichi.

Na verdade, naquele instante o Uchiha estava se recordando de uma cena ocorrida algumas noites atrás, quando ele a havia encontrado entre alguns pinheiros numa colina próxima da vila.

Ele apenas se afastou do campo de treinamento quando avistou a conhecida figura entre as arvores, que ele reconheceu sendo Sakura e parecia que ela estava se apoiando com certa dificuldade nos pinheiros – Sasuke recordou-se de sua tosse intensa e de suas palavras: **_"-Maldição… por que eu tenho que ser tão fraca?"._**

Aquelas palavras continuavam a ecoar em seus ouvidos, relembrando-o de como ela parecia forçar a si mesma a levantar, fracassando em suas tentativas. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e naquele momento, optou por partir deixando-a lá sozinha, sacudindo sua cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Subitamente, ele sentiu-se cruel, sem coração.

Então, ele recordou-se de quando ela desaparecia por dias e Naruto parecia estar muito triste, mudando seu usual comportamento agitado para um deprimido. Kakashi agia estranho também, olhando para o céu sem foco algum, dias estes que ele sequer chegava a abrir o seu pervertido livro laranja.

Foi neste momento que Sasuke percebeu que aqueles deviam ser os dias em que ela estava no hospital.

Ele se voltou aos dois companheiros de equipe, com os olhos tomados por emoções que nenhum dos outros membros do time sete havia visto antes. Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando o seu olhar para a garota adormecida.

"_**-Como vocês puderam não me contar... Vocês achavam que eu não me importaria?".**_

O silêncio foi a única resposta que recebeu. Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto eram o barulhos das máquinas que a mantinham viva, quando de repente a porta se abriu e por ela entrou a Quinta Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade.

A Godaime caminhou pelo quarto silencioso até chegar no corpo de Sakura, tendo uma visão geral dela. Tsunade pousou uma mão pela face pálida da Haruno e mexeu a cabeça negativamente, voltando-se para os homens no quarto com a dura missão de dar-lhes o diagnóstico final.

"_**-Sinto muito, mas não creio que ela vai resistir muito mais".**_

Eles continuaram a encará-la em choque, fazendo-a suspirar. Tsunade não queria entrar em detalhes, mas sabia que teria que explicar o que poderia ter causado este último ataque e por que ela estava quase morrendo.

A Hokage fitou o chão, continuando: **_"-O coração dela está morrendo enquanto nós conversamos. Como vocês sabem, isso começou a cerca de quatro anos atrás e tem se agravado devido a todo o stress emocional que Sakura tem guardado dentro dela por todo esse tempo, o que certamente acabou por debilitá-la."_**

"**_-Você é como eu, sabia disso, Sakura? Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido dessa forma. Eu sei que você se esforçou e lutou bravamente. Eu estou orgulhosa de você"._**A Godaime deslizou os olhos cor de mel para a pupila adormecida, com um quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto e ao aproximar-se, afagou carinhosamente o cabelo rosado da garota.

"**_-Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Por favor, preparem-se para o que está por vir"_**. Ela reafirmou seu diagnostico para os rapazes no quarto e caminhou em direção da porta, abrindo-o para não retornar, deixando o aposento e fechando a porta silenciosamente.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Sasuke mantinha o cenho franzido enquanto tentava cochilar, sentado numa cadeira próximo à janela desde que havia se recusado a deixar o quarto.

Naruto e Kakashi se encontravam nos outros cantos do aposento também porque desejavam estar com Sakura até o ultimo instante – eles não tinham idéia que ela os deixaria tão cedo dessa forma.

O Uchiha voltou a admirá-la novamente, observando sua respiração lenta e pesada. Parecia que ela estava apenas dormindo, ainda que ele soubesse que a verdade era outra.

Ele levantou-se, caminhando ate chegar nela, parando em frente à cama de hospital sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

"**_Sakura, por favor... acorde..._**" Atordoado, Sasuke não sabia de onde aquelas palavras estavam vindo. Agitando a cabeça, o rapaz sentia seu coração sendo tomado pela tristeza por completo... Seu cérebro não havia conseguido assimilar esse fato ainda, e inclinando o rosto para baixo, Sasuke murmurou:

"**_Sakura, por favor, acorde e sorria… Diga que tudo vai ficar bem como você sempre faz quando algo dá errado… por favor, Sakura, por favor!"._** Seu tom de voz era quase uma súplica, um apelo desesperado de alguém que não estava pronto para perder outra pessoa em sua vida.

Não, ele não podia perder outra pessoa em sua vida.

Caindo de joelhos no chão, o jovem Uchiha continuou:

"_**Por favor, Sakura… Não me deixe… não nos deixe, Sakura… O que será de nós se você se for?".**_

Haruno Sakura sempre fora a liga que os manteve unidos, o ponto de equilíbrio entre ele e Naruto, o elo entre todos eles e que o fazia sentir que ele fazia parte de uma família de verdade novamente.

Se ela morresse, tudo, tudo pelo qual ele havia lutado estaria perdido.

Ele voltou a fitá-la para encontrar o olhar esmeralda observando-o. Sasuke ergueu-se rapidamente, chamando-a pelo nome e acordando os outros dois com sua exclamação.

Debilitada, ela pediu para que se aproximassem, murmurando numa voz rouca:

"_**-Quarto… armário… pergaminhos".**_

Eles continuaram a fitá-la sem compreender o significado daquelas palavras, enquanto ela olhava um a um dentro dos olhos. Primeiro, ela olhou para Kakashi, dando-lhe um sorriso doce, depois para Naruto, soltando sua mão para tocar-lhe o nariz e finalmente para Sasuke, erguendo sua mão para tocar no rosto alvo do Uchiha.

Então, ela deixou a mão despencar sobre acama, olhando apaixonadamente para ele e sussurrando:

"_**-Eu… te amo".**_

Finalmente, Sakura cerrou os olhos verdes, respirando profundamente para soltar o ar em seguida e nunca mais respirar.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Os dias se passaram e o funeral foi realizado. Os outros três membros do time sete descobriram que o que Sakura queria dizer é que haviam três pergaminhos no armário do quarto dela, na casa onde eles viviam.

Cada pergaminho possuía uma mensagem para cada um deles, escrita à mão por ela.

Nenhum deles disse uma única palavra sobre os próprios pergaminhos, mas nos dias que se seguiram, as pessoas em Konoha passaram a notar algumas mudanças no time sete que pareciam estar mais unidos do que nunca, sempre andando juntos, treinando ou indo para suas missões.

Kakashi finalmente livrou-se de sua máscara, causando uma grande comoção entre as mulheres da vila que passaram a suspirar pelos cantos, completamente apaixonadas por ele.

"_**Eu sempre imaginei como você seria por baixo de sua máscara"**_

Naruto estava mais cheio de energia, impulsionado pelo seu espírito de luta para fazer com que as pessoas de Konoha soubessem qual era seu objetivo e tornar-se o próximo Hokage. De qualquer forma, ninguém sabia a razão pela qual ele parecia ter ficado ainda mais determinado.

"_**Prometa-me que você lutará para alcançar seus sonhos"**_

"_**Eu sei que você conseguirá realizá-los"**_

"_**Eu acredito em você."**_

E por último, Sasuke, que passou a desaparecer inexplicavelmente em todas tardes de Sexta, provavelmente para ir até a praia, voltando um pouco sorridente para seu lar.

Sem sombra de dúvida, ele foi a pessoa em que ocorreram as maiores mudanças.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu matar seu irmão, tendo seus colegas como apoio, dando-lhe cobertura. Afinal de contas, matar aquele homem era seu trabalho como hunter-nin.

Agora, Sasuke havia se transformado em uma pessoa muito mais sociável, embora ainda mantivesse aquela mesma personalidade estóica quando as coisas se tornavam desconfortáveis para ele.

As pessoas chegavam até mesmo a vê-lo dar um discreto sorriso por algumas vezes, talvez uma ou duas vezes por semana.

"_**Para você, a quem tenho amado por toda minha vida"**_

"_**Peço que sorria para mim como eu costumava sorrir para você."**_

****

Depois de tudo isso, para os três remanescentes do time sete, a idéia de admirar um pôr-do-sol não parecia algo tão ruim, afinal.

…**_Por que o que pode ser sem sentido para uma pessoa pode significar o mundo de outra._**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**Owari**_

_Ola_

_Eu espero que vocês tenham apreciado esta fanfic tanto quanto eu quando a li pela primeira vez – meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e as frases finais não saíram da minha cabeça até que eu tomei coragem para pedir autorização para traduzi-la para o português._

_Esta obra prima foi escrita pela ficwriter **CHIBI-ABI** que gentilmente me autorizou a traduzir a fanfic dela para que outras pessoas pudessem ter a oportunidade de ler essa que se tornou uma das minhas histórias favoritas._

_Se vocês gostaram da fanfic, por favor, mandem reviews – eu prometi para Chibi-abi que traduziria cada review recebida e as encaminharia para sua gentil escritora._

_Espero que tenham gostado_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
